The time required for network connection is one technical parameter indicating performance of a wireless system. With regulatory limitations imposed on wireless communications, a mobile unit obtains regulatory information such as valid frequency channels and transmitting power levels, typically broadcast from the network itself, before connecting to the network. If there is no regulatory information broadcast from the network, or if the mobile unit does not support the regulatory standard, the mobile unit searches available channels using a passive joining method. Such a passive joining method may require some amount of time for the mobile unit to connect to the network, thereby impacting performance of the wireless system.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.